


Follow Your Heart

by beef_wonder3



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best piece of advice Martha gave Lois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For: iconic_cousinsLove Fest
> 
> Prompt: Lois, Martha, Over the years
> 
> Spoilers/Continuity: S4, S6, Post-S8 Speculation & Future-ish

 

Dinner was always a pleasant affair at the Kent Farm. Lois had discovered this since she had been staying there.

Lois absentmindedly went through the motions of setting the table. Four plates, four forks, four knives… and so on. In her time at the farm, Lois had yet to witness a family feud. They happened for sure, Lois knew they did because she sometimes caught Clark poking at his telescope or Mr. Kent ‘fixing' something not broken or Mrs. Kent mopping a clean floor in the aftermath.

 

Lois liked the Farm. It was homey and warm, and always welcoming. Especially right before dinner, like now, when the scent of whatever Mrs. Kent was cooking permeated the air. Lois stepped into the kitchen, asking,

“Need a hand with anything?”

 

Martha peeked in the oven and then turned to Lois,

“No thanks, everything’s just about done. Jonathan and Clark should be coming in soon.”

 

Martha wiped her hands on a tea-towel as Lois leaned against the kitchen island. Lois hesitated a few seconds before speaking again,

“Mrs. Kent…?”

“Hmmm?” Martha replied, turning her full attention to Lois.

“I just wanted to say thanks. For everything, I mean, letting me stay here, the job at the Talon… So, yeah, Thanks.” Lois finished awkwardly.

Martha smiled warmly at the younger woman.

 

“You’re very welcome, Lois. It’s a delight to have you staying with us.” Martha replied sincerely.

“Yeah,” Lois smiled slyly, “I’m thinking you could use a break from the constant testosterone.”

Martha laughed richly, the mood in the kitchen light and airy.

“To be honest,” Martha said in a conspiring tone, “I think you’re right.” Both women dissolved into amused snickers.

 

“So,” said Martha, not so subtly changing the subject, “Now that college is out, what are your plans?”

Lois bit her lip.

“I don’t really know. I just, I can’t really think of anything I want to spend the rest of my life doing, you know? I feel a little… I don’t know.”

“Aimless?” Martha supplied gently

“Yeah, aimless.” Lois repeated in a defeated breathe, her mood no longer airy.

 

Martha reached out and covered one of Lois’ hands with her own.

“Oh honey, don’t worry too much about it. You’re only 19; you have a lifetime to figure things out.”

Lois quirked her lips up,

“A lifetime? Is that all?” she said, making Martha chuckle.

“Yes a lifetime. But I’m sure you won’t need it.”

Lois raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“I mean it, I promise before you know it, you’ll blink and you’ll suddenly have a life that’ll make you happy.” Martha smiled at Lois’ doubtful expression and went on, “I know what I’m talking about. I was 19 once upon a time too, you know. I did what I thought I was supposed to and it took me a while to stop and really think about what I wanted. Fast forward years later, which feel like minuets and I’ve had several careers I’ve enjoyed immensely and I have an amazing husband, a beautiful son and a fulfilling life. I’m happy and before you know it _you’ll_ be the old woman passing on advice.”

Lois’ smile grew again,

“You’re not old. And besides; me? Married with kids? I doubt it.”

 

Martha nodded,

“Maybe you will maybe you won’t. But that’s for you to decide, wherever you’re life takes you; no-one can make those decisions for you. Not about your job, not about your home and never let anyone pressure you into thinking you _have_ to get married. That’s completely up to you.”

Lois agreed,

“I’m totally with you there. If I ever get married and I mean _IF_ , I’ve always stood by the conviction that it’ll be a mutual decision between me and whomever I’m with.”

Martha grinned approvingly,

“I think that’s a very sensible conviction to have. Very mature.”

 

Lois grinned at Martha cheekily,

“Ok, anymore advice, oh-wise-one?”

Martha’s grin softened,

“Follow your heart.” She said, gentler than before, “That’s the best advice my mother gave me, and it has yet to fail me. If you take in anything, let it be that one.”

 

A gentle, serious silence fell between them as Lois nodded slowly.

Lois looked down at the floor and shifted in place. Looking back up again, trying to break the silence with her usual wry humor,

“Knowing my luck, following my heart will lead me to a complete dork.”

 

Martha smiled at Lois’ attempt at humor but before she could reply heavy boots clomped through the door. Along with dark, wind-swept hair and a dazzling grin.

“Hey Mom! Chores are all done. What’s for dinner?” Clark cheerfully greeted in one breath. Lois rolled her eyes at Clark as Jonathan came through the open door followed by Shelby, pit-pattering behind him. Lois watched warily as Shelby sniffed at the food-smell in the air until he spotted Lois.

 He trotted over, tail wagging to attach himself to Lois. Gingerly patting the golden, sneeze-inducing beast on his furry head, Lois rolled her eyes again as Clark eagerly and enthusiastically prattled on about something. Probably corn.

Walking to the table she had set, Lois threw the words behind her, almost out of habit and without thinking,

“Geez Smallville, you’re such a dork.”

 

*

 

Only the sound of papers shuffling was heard in the small office as the two women worked silently. Martha read over various documents that had to be signed and sealed by the Senator. Lois, her trusty advisor, sorted through yet more documents for Martha to look at next.

Randomly Lois broke the silence,

“Is Clark feeling better?”

Martha looked up from her papers,

“Yes actually. I think his little cold is passing.”

 

Conversation over, both women turned back to the papers in front of them but rhythm broken Martha set hers down and rubbed her eyes.

“I don’t think I could read another word.” She said tiredly.

“Me either.” Lois replied abandoning her stack of paper too.

 

There was a silence as they stretched tired muscles.

“The Inquisitor published my article.” Lois said.

Martha’s face brightened,

“Lois that’s wonderful! It must’ve been great work.”

Lois broke out into a shy smile,

“Well, they changed a few things in it but it’s very nearly the same.”

Looking away Lois hesitantly added,

“They, uh, offered me a job.”

Martha tilted her head,

“For such a great opportunity you don’t seem all that thrilled about it.” Martha asked concernedly. Lois looked at the woman she very much admired,

“No, I am excited. I do really want the job. It’s just that,” she paused, “I don’t think I can do two jobs.”

 

Martha smiled warmly, understanding and reached across the table to pat Lois’ arm.

“Sweetie, if you’re worried I’m going to be upset if you quit your advisory position; don’t be. I’m so proud of you.”

“You’re proud of me?” Lois asked, stunned.

“Yes, I am. Now, I may miss you working with me but I’m sure there’s someone out there that can take over from you.” Martha grinned, “None will be as good as you of course.”

Lois grinned back.

“I just haven’t decided yet. I’m not sure if it’s what I want.”

Martha’s expression turned soft again, warm.

“I can’t tell you what to do Lois. I can only give you the advice I usually do.”

“Follow my heart?”

Martha pulled Lois into a tight hug.

“Yeah, follow your heart. It may work out, it may not. But at least you know you tried.”

 

They pulled back out of the hug, shared one last smile and then started to pack up the mountains of paper littering the table.

 

*

 

Lois quietly opened the door and stepped into the Kent kitchen. The kitchen itself was dark and cold, so unlike what she was used to it being. The kitchen at the Kent Farm was always bright and warm and welcoming, even when it was just Clark living there.

 

Oh God. _Clark_.

 

Lois closed the door and moved toward the only light visible. A lamp in the sitting room had been left on.

“Hello?” Lois croaked voice hoarse from too many tears. “Mrs. Kent?”

Lois heard a dull sound from above so she headed for the staircase. At the top, the hallway was just as dark as the kitchen, but upstairs wasn’t as empty. Clark’s bedroom door was ajar and the light was on. Knowing it couldn’t be Clark, would never be Clark again.

 

Oh _God_.

 

Lois blinked rapidly, trying to force the burning threat away; she knew it had to be Mrs. Kent in there. Gently easing the door open more, Lois asked again,

“Mrs. Kent? Martha?”

 

Lois stepped into the room as Martha looked up. The elder woman was sitting on her sons’ bed, clutching his favorite red jacket. Lois fought back a fresh wave of pain at the sight of it. Unwanted memories slipping in, the countless times she and Chloe had teased him about that stupid jacket. Doing so just to see Clark pout as if they’d accused him of having unsightly body hair. That awful fire-engine red thing was always as strong and resilient as Clark was. As Clark should have been.

 

The tears fell freely from Martha’s eyes, pain etched into every part of her. Showing in the way she fiercely  clutched Clark’s jacket, as if letting go of it would kill her.

“I thought,” Martha’s voice cracked, “I thought I’d do some laundry to help… to help clear my head.”

Martha hiccoughed and Lois quickly moved to Martha’s side, on the bed. Her arm curved around Martha’s shoulders, still desperately holding back her own tears. Martha’s whole body shook with her sobs as Lois whispered,

“Let it out. I’m here. You don’t have to be strong anymore.”

 

And Martha let go, all the pain she hadn’t let herself completely feel since she’d gotten _that_ call from Oliver. The call Martha had never wanted to get. Martha buried her face in Clark’s jacket and cried like she’d never do anything other than that again. Lois wrapped her other arm around her, enveloping the grief-stricken mother. Being so close to Martha, Lois could hear the words Martha was sobbing out; and Lois completely lost the battle she’d been waging against her emotions.

 

“Why? Why? Oh God, my baby. Why my baby? Oh God, why Clark?” Over and over and over again. Lois, crying openly now, desperately wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay. But it wasn’t. Clark was dead. Martha’s little boy was dead and nothing Lois could say would ever make that okay. Clark was dead; killed by a monster. Like something out of a fucking Sci-fi movie. In no way was that ever going to be okay.

 

Lois didn’t have a lot of regrets. Once upon a time, Martha had told Lois to follow her heart. And Lois had done just that, most of the time. She’d followed her heart to the Inquisitor and later The Planet. She’d followed her heart with Oliver and Grant. Julian. Whatever. But with Clark, she held back. Only giving little bits and never taking that huge leap. And now she would never get that chance. Because Clark was dead.

 

Holding Martha as they cried, rocking slightly; as if that would be any comfort. No, Lois couldn’t tell her everything would be okay. Because a world without Clark Kent was a little dimmer, a little colder than it should be. Just like the Kent kitchen.

 

*

 

Martha stepped spryly and quickly through the crowd in the entrance foyer. She weaved here and there, smiling and nodding in return to those she received. She moved into the narrow corridor that led to the small rooms in the back. The carpet muffled the sound of her very beautiful, very expensive and most-likely-to-become-very-painful high heels.

Stopping by an open window at the end of the corridor, Martha took a breath, relishing in the fresh spring warmth seeping into the old building.

 

There had been so much to do in the months leading up to today and nearly everything was ready. Martha dearly hoped Lois was ready for this. She knocked on the door in front of her and entered when she heard the welcome.

 

Martha quickly closed to door and turned. Upon seeing Lois’ radiant look of joy, Martha emended her earlier thought. Perhaps she should double check on Clark; he’d looked a little green before, despite the determined and happy look on his face. Martha focused on the woman before her; a vision in white.

 

“Is everything okay?” Lois asked, concerned. Her fingers played over the veil in her hands as she added, “Are the guests getting in alright?”

Martha smiled and responded as she walked over to Lois,

“Everything’s fine. It seems your father and Chloe make a well oiled machine.”

Lois grinned as Martha took the veil from her,

“God forbid someone cross the General.” With a cheeky grin she added, “And I don’t mean daddy.”

Laughing softly, Martha shuffled Lois and her silken dress over to the small dresser and mirror, making Lois sit facing away from her. Martha fiddled with the comb of the veil, situating it into meticulously arranged hair.

“You know,” Martha said as she plucked and adjusted, “From what I hear, General Lois was quite the drill sergeant at Chloe and Jimmy’s wedding.”

Lois pursed her perfectly colored lips into an exaggerated pout.

 

“Who told you that? Was it Clark? Lies, it’s all lies!” Unable to hold the ridiculous expression anymore, Lois grinned widely. Martha laughed,

“That’s your husband-to-be you’re calling a liar.”

An unconscious grin spread over Lois’ face, a particularly goofy one at that.

“Yeah.” Lois said softly. Locking eyes with Martha in the mirror Lois continued, “I’m really lucky you know, to be loved by your son.”

Martha’s heart warmed and bled into her expression.

“And,” Martha replied, “I know for a fact that my son is incredibly lucky to be loved by you, Lois.”

Looking down, Lois smile faltered a little.

 

“It almost didn’t happen, you know.”

Fixing the wavy cascade of Lois dark tresses, arranging the long curls under the layers of white, Martha asked,

“What changed?”

Lois turned on her seat, looking up at her friend, Lois’ smile turned bright again.

“I remembered some really great advice someone gave me once.” Lois stood and smoothed out the creases in her skirt and adjusted the decorated bodice of her dress, she turned to Martha an continued, “I followed my heart.”

 

Martha grinned at her again,

“This someone sounds very wise.” She said cheekily.

“Very.” Lois affirmed and pulled Martha into a lengthy hug.

 

The women broke apart as a flurry of midnight blue silk burst through he door.

“Lois! Are you ready?” a quite frazzled looking Chloe demanded.

Lois laughed,

“Yeah, I’m ready Chlo. Chill okay? All your hard Maid of Honor duties are all done. We’re all ready to go.”

Lois extended her grin over Chloe’s shoulder to Diana and Kara entering, carrying bouquets, dressed identical to Chloe. Sam Lane followed just behind the bridesmaids.

“All set Lo?” He asked gruffly.

“Yeah.” Lois told her father before adding to Martha, “You better go get Clark before Ollie and Bruce convince him to do a runner.”

 

Martha laughed as Diana replied for her,

“I wouldn’t worry Lois. I’m sure J’onn can keep him in place.” Diana said with a wink.

The General shot the Amazon a confused look,

“I thought his name was _John_.”

Diana replied with a polite, diplomatic smile,

“That’s what I said.”

General Lane looked at her suspiciously but let it go.

 

“Well” Martha interrupted, “I’d better go get the boys into position then.” As she left, Lois took the the flower arrangement Kara handed her and turned to her father.

“Alright then.” She said, “Here we go.”

 

*

 

Warm afternoon sun spilled into the bright kitchen on the Kent Farm. Warmth fluttering over the two women sitting at the kitchen island, idly chatting. Free, easy laughter passed between them. Sipping her coffee, Lois continued the anecdote she was relaying to Martha;

“As soon as the guy saw me he started running and Bang! He ran straight into Clark standing behind him.”

Martha’s giggles overtook her,

“Goodness, that must’ve been like hitting a brick wall.” Martha laughed out.

Lois grinned over the rim of her mug,

“I never even realized I was that scary.”

Martha grinned at Lois fondly,

“Oh don’t try to pull that. You know exactly how much you terrify people, especially if they’re in the way of your story.”

Lois shrugged but was still grinning.

 

Changing the subject, Lois glanced around the kitchen.

“You know, it feels like a lifetime ago you guys were letting me stay here.”

Martha stacked the two cake-crumbed filled plates as she said,

“It’s certainly been a long road, hasn’t it?”

 

“Absolutely,” Lois agreed. “Sometimes life feels almost surreal, you know? Like it’s not possible.”

“I raised an alien child,” Martha replied, “I know exactly how you feel.”

Lois and Martha smiled at each other in understanding. Martha got up off her stool and carried the dirty plates over to the sink.

 

“Thank you.” Lois said without warning.

“What for?” Martha asked returning to her seat next to her daughter-in-law.

“For everything you’ve done for me.” Lois said earnestly, “For supporting me, for all of your advice and for the million other things I have you to thank for. A long time ago you told me to follow my heart and most of the time I tried to do just that. By taking those chances, it led me to places I could nerve have gotten to without that risk. Because of that I have a life, a career and a family that make me happier than I’ve ever been. So...thank you.”

 

Martha reached out and tucked some stray hair behind Lois’ ear and took Lois’ hands in her own.

“That’s what friends are for.” Martha said softly. The two women embraced, reveling in their friendship.

They stayed like that until the sound of tyres in the driveway separated them. The broke apart, perhaps even brushed away a stray tear; they collected themselves before the screen door was shouldered open.

 

“Hey don’t hate on me just because I’m younger and prettier.” Conner called back over his shoulder, he entered the kitchen carrying two brown bags full of groceries and one floating behind him.

Hustling over to dump the bags on the counter, Conner grinned in greeting to Lois and Martha. Lois raised an eyebrow at her artificially-created stepson.

“Subtle.” She commented, gesturing toward the floating bag.

 

Conner grinned back at her again.

“Just another great example of the usefulness of my Tactile-“

“Telekinesis.” Finished Clark, as he stepped into the kitchen with an amused expression on his face. “Yes Conner, we’re aware of your TTK.”

Conner pouted jokingly as Martha and Lois laughed good naturedly. Clark greeted both his mother and his wife with a kiss on the cheek before he settled his own precious cargo gently onto the kitchen table. Clark moved over to help Conner and Martha pack away the shopping.

 

Lois opted to move over to the table where Clark had gently rested the baby-capsule. Bright, little green eyes lit up when they saw Lois.

“Hey Lara,” Lois cooed to her daughter, “Did you have fun shopping with Daddy and Conner?”

Lara responded with a gurgle as chubby little hands flailed trying to grab at Lois’ hair. Undoing the safety snaps, Lois picked the baby up.

 

Walking back to her seat at the island, Lois sat back down and sat Lara on the counter in front of her. Holding Lara’s hands in each of her own, to keep her steady, Lois encouraged,

“That’s it Baby-girl, Show Grandma how you can sit up now.”

Abandoning the Kent men to argue over the pantry by themselves; Martha slid back into her seat next to Lois.

“What a smart girl! Sitting up all by yourself.” Martha cooed at her granddaughter. “You’re growing up so fast.”

Thinking of their earlier conversation, together Lois and Martha shared a secret smile.

 

     

fin


End file.
